


Friendly Foursomes

by PurrdieBois



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claude Gets Spoiled and Dimitri Gets the Strap, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Just friends having a friendly foursome, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrdieBois/pseuds/PurrdieBois
Summary: Recently, Sylvain gave Claude some friendly advice on how to improve his sex life, and Claude has the perfect way to repay the favour. He just needs to convince Dimitri to agree to it...





	Friendly Foursomes

**Author's Note:**

> For the craziest (best) discord server. Some background: Claude and Felix are trans men who wanna dom their husbands (Dimitri and Sylvain). One thing leads to another and boom: cue foursome. Claude is about to have a really good time…
> 
> As a note, Claude and Felix are both trans male characters because this is how I hc them in the game. I write as a non-binary person with the intent of exploring the ways that trans characters are comfortable with their bodies and NOT with the intent of trying to fetishise or sexualise trans characters. I write from a place of respect, and if any depictions in this fic make anyone uncomfortable, I'm incredibly sorry. If there are aspects that you feel need to be corrected, please let me know and I will do so immediately.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but now, finally, the night Claude had been eagerly anticipating was here. What had started as a simple chat about sex between friends had gradually evolved until Claude had found himself holding Dimitri's hands in his own one night and gingerly speaking the words:

"Dimitri… I think we should invite Sylvain and Felix over and have a foursome together."

At first he had laughed, thinking it was one of Claude's teasing jokes, but when Claude hadn't wavered and the realisation that he was serious had sunk in, Dimitri had paled. It's not that he was afraid of trying new things in the bedroom, but the fact that it would be other people sharing in something so intimate must have been intimidating to him.

Or so Claude had thought, until he brought the matter up again one night as he kneeled in front of Dimitri's taught cheeks, one hand massaging the small of Dimitri's back and the other stroking the oil-slicked toy strapped to Claude's waist.

"Well, just look at you, _ Your Kingliness _ . Ready and waiting all for me. All _ mine_."

Dimitri, balanced on his knees and elbows and redder than an Imperial banner, gave a long groan, pressing his hips back towards Claude, his ass dripping from the oil Claude had prepared him with. 

"Yes," he moaned. "I'm all yours, Claude. No one else's! Please, I need you, only you…"

So that's what's troubling him, Claude realised as he lined the toy up and began to push it into Dimitri's tight entrance, eliciting a loud and throaty sound of pleasure from him. Dimitri was worried about having to _ share _. Not that Claude could blame him. He was a damn good lover, and gave his hips a little thrust in affirmation; Dimitri's babbling moans were more than enough proof of that fact. When Claude was pressed flush against Dimitri, he leaned down over Dimitri's back and kissed his neck.

"Oh, don't you worry, Mitya," he cooed. "You're all mine, and I'm all yours."

Then he drew his hips back and thrust hard, and Dimitri's yelp echoed through the bedchamber.

By the time they were finished, both men were dripping, sticky messes and gasping for breath, thighs trembling from the effort. Claude pulled the toy out of Dimitri - taking a brief moment to appreciate the small whimper he gave at the loss of contact - and untied the leather strap before they both collapsed on the bed, needing to recover before they started cleaning themselves up.

"Hey, Mitya…" panted Claude, "about that idea I had…"

Dimitri crawled over to curl against Claude's chest, sliding his hand over the layer of hair that had started to grow there - a source of great pride for Claude. "Mm?"

"If it makes you too uncomfortable or anything, we don't have to do it. I won't mind." He turned his head to press his lips to Dimitri's long hair. "I just wanted to show Sylvain what he's missing out on."

That earned him a breathy chuckle from Dimitri.

"I suppose that is a good reason. Alright, let's give it a try. But if Sylvain starts getting carried away…"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle him. Now come on, I gotta clean this stuff off me before it gets any stickier - eugh."

A couple of nights later, Claude sat cross-legged on their bed while Dimitri perched at the edge, both of them waiting for a knock at the door.

"You're sure you're ok with this?" Claude asked him.

Dimitri huffed. "For the third time, _ yes_. I'm… a little nervous, I'll admit, but I trust you. And I trust Felix and Sylvain… mostly."

"Heh. Like I said, I'm all yours, Mitya. Nothing will change that."

Before Dimitri could reply, a soft knock sounded against the door of the royal chambers. Dimitri rose and hurried to open it, ushering inside a grinning Sylvain and a scowling Felix.

"I gotta admit," chirped Sylvain once the door was shut behind him, "this isn't something I ever saw happening. Sharing a bed with the Grand Duke and His Majesty for the evening? What a treat!"

He gave a low whistle and Dimitri grimaced.

"Please, don't call me that. _ Especially _tonight."

Felix eyed him. "Perhaps you'd prefer your other nickname, _ boar _. What made you agree to this anyway? I didn't think you'd have the stomach for it."

Their attention was drawn to the large, blanket-covered bed, where Claude still sat with his legs crossed, as he gave a deliberately loud cough. He was wearing a loose pair of trousers and one of Dimitri's blouses - too big for him, even though he had managed to bulk himself up a little in recent years - but with three sets of eyes trained on him he suddenly felt too exposed.

"Look, guys, I’m all for foreplay, but standing around and picking on each other isn’t _ quite _ what I had in mind…”

Dimitri and Felix at least managed to look a bit sheepish about the whole thing, but Sylvain, without another word, whipped his blouse up over his head, threw it aside, and practically leapt onto the bed, teeth flashing in a wicked grin. A mixture of anxiety and excitement flashed through Claude, and he struggled to shake off how _ weird _ it was to see someone other than Dimitri give him a hungry look like that, but he and Sylvain were good friends, and Claude knew, even with his flirtatious habit, that he could be trusted. Claude prided himself on being able to use his charm to get precisely what he wanted, and Sylvain was the only person he’d met who had been able to rival that particular skill. They’d bonded over that, and over the ways they loved to make their husbands happy - or be made happy by them - until a strong friendship had blossomed. It hadn’t taken much casual flirting for both of them to come to the same conclusion: what better way to celebrate a friendship than with a good old orgy, right?

Claude felt his face blush as Sylvain stopped, poised on his hands and knees like he was about to pounce, just in front of Claude, as though waiting for something; probably a signal of some kind, a nod or a wink to tell him that it was ok to proceed, but before Claude had the chance to do so Dimitri shoved Sylvain out of the way and nearly off the bed completely.

“What?!” snapped Sylvain, picking himself up. “You didn’t bring us here just to _ watch_, did you?”

But Dimitri wasn’t listening, and neither, really, was Claude. They were too busy kissing each other as though it would be their last opportunity to ever do so; or rather, _ Dimitri _ was kissing Claude, taking full control of the situation and absolutely devouring his lips, pressing him back until Claude was lying down on the bed with Dimitri looming over him. When they paused to breathe, Claude opened his eyes and - _ oh _ . Dimitri was looking at Sylvain with an expression that couldn’t be mistaken. It was a look that said, loud and clear: _he’s mine_. And it was doing things to Claude’s body that he was almost too embarrassed to admit.

Sylvain, however, just rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. Your rules, then.”

“Not mine,” Dimitri rumbled, leaning away from Claude - he missed the warmth of Dimitri’s closeness immediately. “Claude’s.”

_ Ohh_. Being boss of Dimitri in the bedroom was one thing, but Dimitri _ and _ Sylvain, well… He could have _ a lot _ of fun with this. As for Felix, he still stood, fully-clothed, at the end of the bed, arms folded across his chest and an odd look on his face. Sylvain must have noticed, too, and looked over at his lover with a grin.

“You joining us, honey?”

Felix bristled at the use of the pet name. “I… I think I’ll watch for now,” he managed. “You go… do whatever it is you’re going to do.”

Crawling across the bed on his long legs, Sylvain reached Felix and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. They shared a soft, whispered conversation before Felix returned the peck and moved to the armchair nearby, shifting it to ensure he had a good view of the activities that would unfold on the bed. When Sylvain slid his way back to where Dimitri now kneeled beside Claude, he gave a shrug.

“He’s feeling a bit shy, is all,” he said. “He’ll come join us when he’s ready. So, Claude.” His smile turned wolfish. “I’m at your command.”

The words made Claude shiver with excitement. His clothes were suddenly far too stifling, and he fumbled to try and remove his blouse before Dimitri helped him. The material was halfway over his head when he felt hands tug at his trousers and whined, then the blouse was off, his trousers were tossed aside, and he was naked on the bed, quite literally dripping with anticipation. Sylvain’s brown eyes went wide.

“_Oh-ho_. Been looking forward to this, huh?”

Claude covered his face with a hand. “Sh-Shut up. Do me a favour and put that mouth to better use.”

He had expected a kiss. What he had _ not _ expected was the feeling of hands on his inner thighs or breath against his folds. He yelped, and the sound was echoed by Dimitri.

Lowering his hand from his face, Claude looked down to see Sylvain crouched between his legs, the tip of his tongue pressed between his lips and an expectant look on his face. The dampness at his groin was getting significantly worse. In contrast to Sylvain’s excitement, Dimitri looked like he was trying to stop himself from launching Sylvain out of the window. He nearly jumped when Claude reached out to put a hand on his arm.

“Hey, Mitya, if this is too much…”

His voice seemed to snap Dimitri out of his thoughts and he blushed. 

“Sorry. It’s alright, really.” His hand found Claude’s and held it tightly. “I’m all yours.”

“We’re each other’s.” Claude looked down at Sylvain, waiting patiently - for now - and nodded. “Let’s see if you’re more than just a flirt.”

The wolfish grin returned. “Don’t worry, Dimitri. I’ll take good care of him.”

He lowered his head and Claude once more felt warm breath against his very wet folds, and tilted his head back, heat spreading rapidly across his face. Sylvain started with a soft kiss against his clit and worked down, getting bolder and firmer until he reached Claude’s sensitive hole; when Sylvain’s tongue pressed against it, Claude covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his gasp. Wasting no time, Sylvain practically _ lapped _ at him, running his tongue over his entrance then kissing it before repeating the motion, and Claude’s core tensed at the attention, a tight pressure already beginning to build. Then the next press of Sylvain’s tongue actually _ entered _ him, and not even Claude’s hand could hold back the moan that escaped him.

“_Fuuuck_,” he gasped, chest heaving and his entire body clenching. Sylvain hadn’t mentioned that he was good at this.

Next to him, Dimitri gave a grunt and settled down against Claude’s side. His hand, warm and gentle, began to glide across Claude’s bare torso, up and down in a soothing motion, as his lips found Claude’s neck. Claude thought it might have been an attempt to calm him back down, to try and delay the sensation building in him, until Dimitri’s fingers slipped down to Claude’s naval, then further to - Another moan, loud and wanton, as one finger rubbed against Claude’s clitoris. In response to the sound, Dimitri’s teeth bit into the soft skin of Claude’s neck, hard and sudden enough to make his whole body jerk. Which had the unfortunate effect of forcing Sylvain’s tongue deeper into him.

His moan jumped in pitch and became more of a whining shout, and Sylvain lifted his head, removing the sensation and giving Claude a moment to regain control of his body, which would have been alright if Dimitri hadn’t also chosen that moment to sit up, leaving Claude with an infuriating lack of contact. The hand across his mouth moved to feel the sore skin where Dimitri had bitten him and he looked over at them, ready to scold the two of them for abandoning him in his hour of a very particular need. His words died on his tongue at the sight of Sylvain, lips shining with spit and Claude’s fluids, slipped his fingers into his mouth and ran them over his tongue before holding them out to Dimitri.

That would be too much for Dimitri, surely. He wouldn’t do something like that for Sylvain, of course he - _ Ohhhh _ . Claude wasn’t ready for just how _ arousing _it was to watch Dimitri lean forward a little, close his mouth around Sylvain’s glistening fingers, and suck. _ Ohhhh boy. _ He swallowed hard, eyes wide and fixed on the way Sylvain pumped his fingers slowly back and forth, on Dimitri’s face as he let Sylvain’s fingers gently fuck his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as his tongue swirled around the digits. Claude swallowed hard and nearly choked.

“H-Hurry up,” he croaked, fingers gripping at the blanket underneath him, “or I’m gonna keep going without you.”

Sylvain chuckled and pulled his fingers from Dimitri’s mouth, leaving a string of saliva hanging between them. He cast a look over at Felix and winked before lowering himself between Claude’s thighs again; Claude propped himself up a little and peered around Dimitri to where Felix was leaning back on the armchair, a blush across his cheeks and one hand down the front of his trousers. At least he seemed to be enjoying the show. Dimitri’s broad chest obscured his vision and a hand eased him back down, followed by lips over his mouth - wet lips that had a very faint taste of his own filth. Claude grimaced against the kiss, and Dimitri pulled back.

“Oh, sorry. Is it because…?”

He mimed pressing fingers into his mouth, like Sylvain had done, and Claude blushed down to his neck. His thoughts whirled to what it would be like to have his own fingers in Dimitri’s mouth, sliding them in and out of those perfect lips as Dimitri looked up at him with half-lidded eyes… Claude was about to babble some probably nonsensical reply when Sylvain’s mouth abruptly covered his opening once again, and the words turned into a keen of surprised pleasure. Before he’d even fully registered that first surprise, he was met with another: Sylvain’s fingers, thoroughly soaked with Dimitri’s spit, prodding at his clenched ass.

“_Huhhh! _”

It was a sound Claude barely recognised came from his own lips, wrenched from him as Sylvain slipped the first finger in and wriggled it against his walls. Oh, _ gods _ , it had been a while since he’d done this, and his body was clearly reluctant to adjust, but having attention at _ both _ his openings was having a powerful effect on his body. His whole core was clenching, his insides twisting and burning, demanding _ more _ of whatever his lovers could give him. Physically unable to resist it, Claude reached up with one hand to pull Dimitri to his neck, and stretched the other down to grab Sylvain’s hair.

“F-Felix…!” he panted. “G-Get… over here…! _ Uh! _”

Dimitri was biting at his neck again, leaving firm dents with his teeth before covering them with his lips and sucking; he’d be covered in marks tomorrow. Claude realised that was _ exactly _why Dimitri was doing it, wanting to make sure everyone knew Claude was _ his_, and his body gave an involuntary shiver at that, relaxing enough that Sylvain could add a second finger to the first, his tongue resuming its efforts beneath his folds. A third finger followed close behind the second, and Claude’s head was starting to spin - whether it was from his fast-approaching climax or from the fact he could barely breathe with how much moaning he was doing, Claude couldn’t tell. He didn’t _ care_. All he could think about was how incredible he felt, how good it was to be fussed over like this, how close he was to hitting that blissful high…

After a final bite, Dimitri lifted his head and looked back at Sylvain, who was totally absorbed in his work, his fingers gently stretching Claude open and his tongue delving into his folds. It may have been the delirium of fantastic sex, but Claude thought the look on Dimitri’s face was rather… mischievous.

“You’re close,” he said to Claude, reaching down to trace his fingers across his throbbing clitoris. “Sylvain?”

There was an obscene slurping sound and Sylvain raised his head just enough to peer up at Dimitri. “If you’re gonna tell me to stop…”

“Actually. I was going to suggest that you suck on his clit.”

Claude could feel the blood rushing to his face.

“N-No, wait-!”

His thighs jolted, clenching around Sylvain’s head in an effort to obstruct him, but it was too late. Lips closed tightly around his clit and gave a good, firm suck, and that spelled the end for Claude. His head fell back against the bed and his spine arched up, his hands clinging to the blanket hard enough that his knuckles paled. Shudders of pleasure tore through him, wringing out his muscles like a wet towel - and, like a wet towel, there was plenty to wring out of him. Even through the hot waves of his orgasm, Claude could feel it. Not just dripping out of him, but _ flowing_, onto the bed beneath him and, to his absolute horror when he was finally able to lift his head and look, all over Sylvain’s mouth and chin. Released from Claude’s vice-like thighs and pulled back a little from his mound, Sylvain was staring bug-eyed at the mess in front of him.

“_Woah _… Is that… meant to happen…?”

Claude covered his face with both hands. “_Dimitriiiii! _” How would he ever live this down?!

Not even a little ashamed, Dimitri just chuckled and rubbed a hand along Claude’s thigh.

“I just wanted to show Sylvain that little trick of yours.”

Felix’s voice joined them, sounding a little ragged. “Seriously, Sylvain? Of course you've seen when I… uh. Nevermind.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” scoffed Sylvain, “but never _that much _.”

“_Please_,” Claude groaned. “Please, by the gods, can we stop talking about it??”

Hands he recognised as Dimitri’s pried Claude’s own away from his face, leaving Claude to glare up at Dimitri’s soft smile.

“I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

Claude huffed. “Oh, trust me, you’re going to.”

Dimitri helped him to sit up before reaching to grab a cloth from the nightstand and wiping up the little wet patch Claude had left on the blanket. Having already wiped his face clean, Sylvain was now in the process of tipping a small vial of oil onto his hand; it was difficult not to notice the significant bulge at the front of Sylvain’s trousers. Time for stage two, then. Felix had joined them on the bed, his trousers and underclothes discarded but sitting with his thighs locked together and his hands awkwardly covering his lap. When he saw Claude looking at him, he blushed.

“What?” he snapped.

Claude offered him a smile. “I don’t want to be the only one getting spoiled tonight. Did you have any… _ activities _ in mind?”

The blush worsened. “No! I’m only here because Sylvain pestered me into it.” Despite his words, his eyes flicked across to Dimitri, now fully naked in all his muscular glory. _ Aha_.

“Considering what I just went through, there’s no need to feel ashamed.” Claude threw in one of his trademark winks. “Might as well have a bit of fun with him while you can, right?”

The series of spluttered attempts at a rebuke gave Claude exactly the answer he’d expected. Sylvain, having caught the conversation, clapped the hand that wasn’t lazily oiling up his dick on Felix’s shoulder.

“Come on, Fe, you keep telling me how you’d love a night with your dear old boar, and now’s your chance! Go for it!”

Felix shoved his hand away. “Fine, fine!” He shot a glare at Dimitri, who had managed to tear his gaze away from Claude at hearing Felix’s special nickname for him. “Do you…?”

A warm smile crossed Dimitri’s face. “I’d love to.”

“Perfect!” Claude twisted so that he was facing Dimitri, his bare ass to Sylvain. “How are we doing this?”

“Well,” Sylvain purred behind him, “you’ve got two slicked-up holes and we’ve got a dick each, so…”

“_SYLVAIN. _” Dimitri looked genuinely outraged. “Would it kill you to not be so crass?!”

“It just might. Why don’t I take the back door and you go via the front?”

“_AGAIN?! _”

"Look," snapped Claude, "if you two are gonna argue I'm calling this whole thing off." He paused to take a steadying breath, barely believing the words he was about to speak. "And yeah, I think I can take two at once. Just… go easy, ok?"

"But, Claude…"

Dimitri was cut off as Claude pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'll say something if it's too much. Just hurry up before I realise what a bad idea this is. And Felix, I don't want you sitting out again!"

There were a few moments of awkward shuffling as they each found a position, Claude ending up on Dimitri’s lap with Sylvain right behind him. Felix took the vial from Sylvain and shuffled around so that he was kneeling behind Dimitri, out of Claude’s view; at least he was planning to participate in the fun this time. 

“Ready?” breathed Dimitri, close to his ear.

Mentally, Claude was nervous but excited, eager to find out what it would feel like to have two lovers at once. Physically, his thighs were quivering in anticipation, and he could already feel the coil in his abdomen tightening. Oh, he was _ definitely _ ready.

“Yeah.”

Dimitri’s strong hands took hold of his hips and lifted him, Claude gripping Dimitri’s shoulders to support himself as he gently eased down onto his partner’s waiting cock. He gave a moan as it penetrated him, slipping easily into him thanks to how wet he was, and he was soon seated once more, filled with Dimitri’s length and_ loving _ it. As much as he enjoyed pounding his hips against Dimitri, sometimes it was nice to let himself be indulged in, and he’d never deny how good it felt when Dimitri was in him. Not quite as good as giving Dimitri the strap, but close.

A nudge against his ass reminded Claude that it wasn’t just the two of them. He felt himself clench as Sylvain’s hands spread his ass cheeks and the oiled tip prod him, and tried to relax, taking deep breaths. He could do this, of course he could. He was _ Claude von Riegan_, after all. There was no challenge in the bedroom too great for him.

Still, when Sylvain’s cock pressed into him, Claude nearly screamed, his fingernails digging into Dimitri’s shoulders. Sylvain hesitated.

“Do you want me to…?”

“_Keep... going…!” _ Claude hissed through his clenched jaw.

There was a moment’s pause, an exchanged look between Sylvain and Dimitri, then he complied, pressing in another inch further, and Claude gave a shrill groan, his voice cracking with a combination of pain and arousal. Another inch, another groan, another inch again, until Sylvain finally stopped, his fingers tight around Claude’s waist. Claude felt like he was going to burst. His whole body trembled, his core clenched and released spasmodically, tightening and relaxing around the two lengths sheathed in him, his mind scrambling to process the assault of sensations.

They gave him a moment to adjust as his body struggled to accommodate both of them, then Dimitri began to move. Slow and shallow at first, testing Claude’s limits, then with gradually more confidence as Claude’s hisses of discomfort melted into long, incoherent moans of pleasure. When Sylvain began to move as well, shifting against his ass in quick thrusts, his body reacted almost violently, lurching into the early stages of orgasm so suddenly that Claude saw stars. There was hardly any build up; his muscles gave a heaving spasm, his core bunched tight enough that Claude knew even his abs would be aching tomorrow, and then it was surging through him, and he outright screamed this time. It would have been loud enough to have the entire castle guard racing to the royal chambers had Dimitri not thought to quickly swallow it in a kiss.

The thrusting of his lovers quickened. Sylvain’s hot panting burned his neck, the horrendous wet sounds of their bodies only just audible over Claude’s muted screaming into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri hit a particularly deep spot and Claude bit down on his lip, tasting blood, then Dimitri was groaning back at him, their symphony of pleasure muffled in a desperate, hungry kiss as his partner climaxed in him. Even with the sheer level of over-stimulation threatening to dull his senses, Claude could feel the mess spilling out of him and over their legs, and would have grimaced if he weren’t suddenly struggling to cling to consciousness. He collapsed forward into Dimitri’s chest, breaking their kiss, unable to hold himself up as Sylvain rutted into him a few more times before also finding his release.

It took him a few moments, slumped against Dimitri and drooling all over his warm skin, for him to realise that Dimitri was still moving ever-so-slightly in him, little twitches of his hips bumping him up and down even after Sylvain had - thankfully - pulled himself out. He wasn’t trying to go again already, was he…? It took Claude a moment to lift himself upright enough to look at Dimitri’s face and notice the blissful expression on it.

“...Mitya…?”

His eye opened, surprised. “O-Oh, Claude, sor - _ aghhh _! F-Felix, wait…”

Hands wrapping around Claude’s thighs, Dimitri eased him off his only half-soft cock and onto the bed; with a little distance between them, Claude could now see Felix’s hand on Dimitri’s waist, and that Dimitri’s hips were tilted back. Claude let himself fall to his side, too exhausted to keep himself sitting upright, and earned himself a wonderful view of Felix with four fingers knuckle-deep in Dimitri’s ass and a slicked-up toy strapped to his waist. Claude attempted to whistle, but it sounded more like a long huff. Hearing it, Sylvain joined him, lying half-behind and half-over Claude; he gave an audible gulp.

“So _ that’s _ why you brought that along, huh?” He sounded less worn-out than Claude had expected, which annoyed Claude more than it should have. “I’m happy to watch this. What about you, Claude?”

His hand gave a friendly slap to Claude’s ass cheek, but even that made Claude flinch.

“Honestly,” he winced at how wrecked his voice sounded, “trying to move is a bit much for me right now… I’ll sit this one out, too.”

Dimitri looked over and tried to offer him an apologetic smile, but at that moment Felix gave a particularly sharp jerk of his fingers that left Dimitri gasping. If Claude had enough strength left in him to be aroused, he would be. Instead, he let himself just appreciate this new angle of Dimitri bending over on his elbows as Felix lined up the toy and practically shoved it in, wrenching a yowl from Dimitri. Really, ‘yowl’ was the only way to describe it.

“Hey, Felix, try not to break him, would you?” Claude scolded. “That’s a very valuable ass.”

In response, Felix just rolled his eyes and thrust the toy in deeper, shoving Dimitri down against the bed. So Felix liked to do things rough, apparently. Claude shot a questioning look at Sylvain behind him, who shrugged. 

“It’s his thing.”

Well, Dimitri wasn’t complaining. His face was pressed into the sheet and red from ear tips to collar bone as Felix railed into him, grunting and huffing, his thighs slapping loudly against the back of Dimitri’s. Claude had never been much for voyeurism, but this? This was well-worth staying awake for, even though his overwhelmed brain was begging him to rest.

It wasn’t long before streaks of liquid began to drip down Felix’s legs, and he gave a final, brutal thrust at the angle Claude recognised as being Dimitri’s favourite, thanks to the certain spot it hit, before pulling out. Dimitri was a babbling mess of moans and happy sighs - one of Claude’s favourite ways to have him, a little ways below snuggly or hopelessly romantic - and didn’t resist when Felix urged him to roll over so that his cock, erect once again and leaking, was on display. For a moment Felix just admired it as he removed the strap from around his waist, then he placed his hands on Dimitri’s thighs, lowered himself down and wrapped his lips around Dimitri’s shaft. At this stage it was all Dimitri could do to tip back his head and just _ moan_, openly and loudly, as Felix vigorously licked and sucked at him; Claude felt like he should be taking notes. 

Then Dimitri’s hips bucked up, pushing himself far enough into Felix’s mouth that his throat bulged and _ ohh wow_. Sylvain gave a sound behind him that was somewhere between a whimper and the horniest whine Claude had ever heard, and Claude - though he’d never want to admit it - felt a last little trickle ooze out from between his aching folds.

Felix, like the champion Claude was fast-realising he was, pulled up a little and swallowed, then swallowed more as Dimitri shuddered and gasped and groaned, spilling himself into Felix’s mouth. Claude was a little jealous, until he reflected that adding a sore throat to his list of ravaged body parts was probably not in his best interests. 

Sitting up and wiping at his mouth, Felix looked down at Dimitri, inspecting his work, and nodded. “You were right, Sylvain. This wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

At that, Dimitri gave a breathless laugh.

Too exhausted to do anything about the sizeable mess they’d made - that blanket was well-beyond salvaging at this stage - the four of them collapsed onto the bed around Claude, who was far past the point of being able to move. It was a messy, tangled, uncomfortable sort of cuddle pile, but Claude was too spent to really care. Pressed as he was against Dimitri’s chest with Sylvain’s arm draped over him, he couldn’t quite bring himself to complain.

“Hey, so…” he murmured, feeling sleep rapidly stealing over him, “let’s do this again sometime, yeah?”

The warm body beside him rumbled with a chuckle. “I must admit, I wouldn’t say no. Are you sure you’d be up to it, Claude? ...Claude?”

He was already out.


End file.
